Les bêtes du sud
by Cloe Lockless
Summary: "Même les créatures se tenaient sur les limites. Elles flottaient au-dessus de ses mains sans oser fouler le sol réel. Luna, elle, pouvait le toucher." Une journée précise dans l'enfance de Luna.


Ceci est un tout petit OS sur Luna et son enfance, sorte d'étude pour débloquer une fic qui me donne du mal, vu la difficulté des sujets abordés. J'espère que poster ceci m'aidera à avancer. En tout cas merci de lire.

Allusions transparentes à un film et un conte.

* * *

**Les bêtes du sud**

* * *

Les cheveux parfaitement tirés en arrière, Luna partit chasser l'odeur de savon grisante dans le champ qui entourait leur maison. Elle voulait faire battre les volants de sa jupe et sentir les herbes lui piquer les jambes dans sa course vers la ligne qui séparait leur monde de celui des moldus. Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour où elle irait le plus loin vers le village, où elle apercevrait des clochers de toutes les tailles et des toits aux reliefs extraordinaires, des dessins comme les silhouettes des livres d'images jamais précisées, qu'elle ne voyait jamais en vrai parce qu'ils transplanaient toujours directement jusqu'aux quartiers sorciers, jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse, jusqu'aux rues aux murs très hauts et trop bruyants. Elle verrait par elle même un village à sa taille, qu'elle devrait observer en se cachant ou en essayant de se fondre dans une population qui ne soupçonnait pas son existence. Sa mère l'avait emmenée une fois, jouer aux exploratrices dans un marché pour acheter une variété de champignons sans fortes propriétés. Elle l'avait pris très au sérieux et se savait capable de ne rien trahir.

L'air était forcément le même de l'autre côté et personne ne la voyait traverser, mais le monde semblait se retourner. Elle tournoyait sur ses jambes parce qu'elle faisait semblant de transplaner et devait avoir le vertige de l'atterrissage. Elle savait transplaner – regarde. Et se tapissait. Sans s'allonger complètement parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas froisser tout de suite son haut. Il fallait qu'elle protège ses habits, comme leur secret, qui était très important.

Elle ramassa une tige de fleur cassée, écarta les brins d'herbe au sol pour trouver la terre. Même les créatures se tenaient sur les limites. Elles flottaient au-dessus de ses mains sans oser fouler le sol réel. _Elle_ pouvait le toucher.

Elle se redressa et contempla l'horizon. Il lui faudrait peut-être marcher plus loin que le nuit – qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait ? Peut-être qu'un jour ils accepteraient d'y aller à pied ? Elle enroula la tige fine autour de son doigt et resserra encore sa queue de cheval en haut de son crâne.

Une explosion lui arracha un cri de surprise.

C'était loin derrière elle elle était loin de la barrière anti-moldu qu'elle ne voyait qu'en imagination. De l'autre côté, il y avait une partie de la fenêtre de la cuisine sectionnée et la maison penchait. Mais c'était peut-être son imagination. Elle resta figée, du côté épargné de la barrière, à tenir la maison par son regard, le cœur battant.

…

Le petit-duc était écrasé au pied du mur lui aussi, soufflé par le sort. Elle refusait d'attendre son père dehors, même si sa mère ne répondait pas, même si la maison penchait dangereusement. Elle baissa la poignée et força la porte d'un coup de pied, de tout son corps sali. La porte s'ouvrit mais elle repartit en courant.

…

Il y avait un conte dans lequel une femme se faisait emmurer pour rendre un édifice indestructible. Elle ne cessait malgré tout de nourrir son enfant. Ils avaient cherché à reconstruire sur le sang, faire pousser l'escalier comme un arbre à partir du nœud d'horreur qu'elle avait vu immortaliser la présence maternelle en transformant les colifichets sauvés de la chambre en une toile de décorations tendue aux angles des plafonds, un souvenir fluide étiré autour d'eux, modulable. Ils n'avaient jamais pu remplacer le petit-duc.

…

Depuis ce jour, le périmètre s'était refermé autour de la maison. Un poids s'était formé dans le corps de Luna, la retenant auprès de ce qui était fragile, ce qu'il fallait préserver. Le monde était devenu extrêmement rigide et cassant. Luna était devenue lièvre.


End file.
